Lee And Tenten Sneak Into Neji's Room
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: ...Or "What happens when Team Guy experience a very cracky afternoon full of snooping and Neji's interesting secrets". Yeah, the title explains it all!


Author's Note: This is what happens when I'm bored and typing a story while drinking Dr. Pepper. You don't have to take the story seriously. And there's slight OOC moments at times. This story takes place in the original series. And it's set somewhere after Lee is healed from his fight with Gaara.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I'm just USING the characters. :(

* * *

Lee And Tenten Sneak Into Neji's Room:

It was a very boring afternoon in the Leaf Village. Nothing exciting was happening at the time.

Might Guy was on a mission. So Rock Lee and Tenten were at the training grounds training by themselves since Neji was busy training with his uncle.

Tenten took a scroll on jumped up in the air as lots of kunai and shurikin popped out and were aimed at Lee.

But Lee dodged and kicked Tenten which made her fall to the ground.

Finally, they were done and stopped to rest a little.

"Whew! That was rough!" Tenten said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Rock Lee smiled.

"Rough?! I could have gone a lot longer then that! But I noticed you were tired." Rock Lee said.

Tenten rolled her eyes and took a sip of water she brought along.

"HEY!!!" Rock Lee suddenly said as he touched Tenten's shoulder.

Tenten wasn't expecting that, and she choked on her water.

"COUGH!! BLECH!!! GAK!!!" Tenten coughed as she spit out the water she drank.

"Tenten! Are you okay?!" Rock Lee asked.

Tenten glared at Rock Lee.

"I think...why did you go 'hey!' all of a sudden?" Tenten asked as she wiped the water off her mouth.

"Let's Sneak Into Neji's room!" Rock Lee said.

Tenten rose an eyebrow.

"What? Why?! And...again...WHY?!" Tenten asked.

Rock Lee smiled.

"Come on! Don't you want to see what stuff he has in his room?" Rock Lee asked.

Tenten frowned.

"Of course I do..." Tenten said. "...But Neji might catch us!" Tenten said.

Rock Lee looked at his watch which mysteriously appeared on his wrist. (Freaky, isn't it?)

"Well, he's still training with his uncle. If we can hurry, we can get out before he even realizes we were in there!" Rock Lee said.

Tenten smiled.

"Sounds like a plan! I'm in!" Tenten said.

Then Rock Lee gave her a thumbs up to which, she rolled her eyes at.

Sometime Later At The Hyuuga Residence...

Rock Lee and Tenten cautiously tip toed around the perimeter of the gardens so they'd be out of Neji's byakugan range if it was activated.

"Lee! Stop humming! Your gonna give us away!" Tenten whispered.

Rock Lee stopped humming and and looked at her as he smiled.

"Don't worry! We're shinobi! We can easily get through her without being given away!" Rock Lee whispered loudly.

"Hey, Uncle Hiashi, do you hear someone?" Neji's voice said from the distance.

Tenten and Rock Lee quickly ducked behind a bush, knowing that Neji would probably activate his byakugan and find them.

"No...your just imagining things, Neji." Hiashi's voice said from the distance.

Rock Lee cautiously peeked out from behind the bush, and signaled Tenten it was okay to come out.

"Alright, now how do we get into the house without him seeing us?" Tenten asked.

Rock Lee shifted his gaze over to an open window.

"There! That's probably his room!" Rock Lee said as he pointed.

Rock Lee and Tenten walked over to the window.

And Rock Lee backed up and jumped all the way up through the window.

"That was weird." Tenten said.

As soon as he made it through the window, a loud girl scream was heard.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" A girl screamed.

"AAAAAH! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHO'S ROOM THIS WAS!!!" Rock Lee's voice shouted from the outside.

Tenten's eyes widened a tad.

With Hiashi And Neji...

Hiashi and Neji where on the other side resting from the training.

Neji looked up.

"Hmm...I could of sworn I heard Lee's voice just now, along with Hinata screaming..." Neji said.

Back With Tenten...

Rock Lee jumped out the window and back down to where Tenten was while blushing furiously.  
"Lee! What happened?" Tenten asked.

Rock Lee looked a little shocked.

"That wasn't Neji's room! It was Hinata's room! And she was undressing!" Rock Lee said as he blushed even more.

Tenten couldn't help but laugh at that. As she wondered how shocked Hinata must have looked.

When Lee recovered, him and Tenten went around to the other side of the building. But they were now in Neji's byakugan range, which worried them.

"Look! I think we should just go through the door!" Tenten said.

Rock Lee sighed.

"Your right! If we had done that in the first place, I wouldn't have had to see Hinata's youthful body..." Rock Lee said but he muttered the last part as he blushed again.

Then they both tiptoed past the area where Neji and Hiashi were.

As they tiptoed past a bush, Tenten couldn't help but be curious and peek through.

Rock Lee looked at her.

"Tenten, stop being nosy! They will see us!" Rock Lee said.

Then Tenten softly giggled like a fangirl.

"Heehee! What a great view!" Tenten whispered as she was now blushing bright red.

Rock Lee was curious to see what she was talking about and peeked through the bushes too.

As soon as he peeked through he sweat dropped at what he saw.

Neji wasn't wearing a shirt as he was sitting on a bench wiping the sweat off his face.

Rock Lee sweat dropped again as Tenten blushed even more.

Then Rock Lee grabbed Tenten's arm and tiptoed away with her to the front door.

They softly knocked on the door so Neji wouldn't hear.

Then Hanabi answered the door.

"Hello, Tenten and Lee! What are you doing here?" Hanabi asked.

"We uh...um...we uh...came to...unclog the sink drain!" Rock Lee lied.

Hanabi rose an eyebrow. And Tenten looked at Lee like he'd gone crazy.

"Uh...okay..." Hanabi said as they both walked in.

Rock Lee walked off but Tenten just stood there with Hanabi.

"Hey, Hanabi! Your cousin, Neji's chest looks HOT!" Tenten said as she followed Lee.

Hanabi stood there very confused.

"Uh...okay, then..." Hanabi said as she walked into the kitchen.

Finally, Rock Lee and Tenten found themselves outside a door that had a sign which said 'Neji's room' on it.

"Okay! Let's go inside!" Rock Lee said as he opened the door.

In Neji's Room...

Rock Lee and Tenten stepped into a very tidy room.

"Hey! He's got a clean room! I'm impressed!" Tenten said.

Rock Lee smiled.

"Yeah!" He agreed as he walked over to Neji's bedside table.

As Tenten glanced around at the furniture in the room, Rock Lee was checking out a picture of their team on the bedside table.

Rock Lee smiled as he remembered what happened.

Flashback...

Might Guy, Tenten, Lee, and Neji were getting ready to pose for their team picture.

"Okay! Let's go!" Guy said as he did a thumbs up.

Before the camera man could take the picture, Lee stopped him.

"Wait, I'm not ready." Rock Lee said.

The camera man rose an eyebrow as Rock Lee put his arms around Neji and Tenten, who were looking very annoyed.

"Lee, why don't you just not pose like this, it's stupid." Neji said real coldly.

Rock Lee looked shocked.

Then Tenten scowled.

"And look at my hair! It's falling out of it's buns!" Tenten complained.

Then Might Guy sighed because he was thinking about how he really wants to get some lunch.

In the end, the camera man was fed up with the four and automatically took the picture without warning.

So the picture came out with Might Guy looking depressed while doing a thumbs down, Rock Lee smiling while doing a thumbs up with his hand in Neji's hair messing it up, Neji was using his gentle fist on Rock Lee while scowling for Lee messing up his hair, and Tenten was fixing her hair while anime tears fell down her face.

Needless to say, it was the most bizarre team picture the Leaf Village had ever seen.

End Flashback.

Rock Lee laughed and put down the picture at the memory.

Tenten meanwhile was going through Neji's clothes drawers.

And Rock Lee saw a piece of paper sticking out from under Neji's pillow so he looked at it.

It was a picture of Neji when he was six years old wearing a pink dress.  
"OHMYGOSH!!! THIS...THIS...THIS IS HILARIOUS!!" Rock Lee said as he busted out laughing at the picture.

Tenten curiously looked at the picture and her eyes widened as she busted out laughing also.

"HAAAAAAAHAAAAA!!! THAT'S SO FUNNY!!!" Tenten said as she laughed.

When the two recovered, Tenten continued to go through Neji's drawers and Rock Lee was curiously looking at a book that Neji had on his bed.

"Hmm...this looks like a diary." Rock Lee said as he opened it and read it.

_Entry 5:_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Uncle Hiashi grounded me. But I do not understand why. He wouldn't say for the longest._

_But I think I know why. It's because he must have found out about last night, when I was sitting on top of a building, using my byakugan to peep on that Ino Yamanaka girl while she was in the shower. But...I couldn't help it! I've sort of developed a strange feeling when I'm around the girl. I think I might like her...OH! This so humiliating! By the way, Hinata fainted when Naruto talked to her today. And we had to take her to the hospital, when she woke up, Naruto was standing over her which made her faint again._

_-Neji_

Rock Lee read.

"Mmmpth! That's hilarious yet so out of character about Neji!" Rock Lee said as he nearly busted out in laughter.

Rock Lee turned a few pages and read something that looked interesting.

_Entry 11;_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first day me and Lee, and Tenten went into the chunin exams Forest of Death._

_It was kind of annoying, listening to Lee's constant talk about Sakura this and Sakura that! Plus, Tenten was all ticked off because she tried to get a earth scroll from a ninja wearing a yellow suit and tube over his mouth and she couldn't beat him and the fight and he was looking at her chest._

_Anyway, about two hours later, I had to use the bathroom. I wouldn't dare use it in front of Tenten and Lee. I walked off far away from them. However, I had my byakugan activated to make sure nobody was around. And I saw something I really didn't want or need to see with my byakugan._

_I saw Naruto peeing off in the distance._

_That sure was the most awkward thing I've ever seen with my byakugan..._

_-Neji._

Rock Lee read.

"(That's really funny!)" Rock Lee thought as he skipped a few pages and read it.

_Evtry 29:_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been two days after the chunin exams were fully over._

_Today, something very weird happened._

_I was walking to the training grounds to meet up with Sensei, Tenten, and Lee._

_But I bumped into Sakura Haruno, who was carrying a big box._

"_Oh! Hi, Neji!" Was Sakura's nervous greeting._

_I asked her what was in the box. But she started to play dumb as she blushed. And that annoyed me!_

_So after a few minutes, I grew tired of her childish playing dumbness and I activated my byakugan to see through the box._

_My eyes widened briefly I'm sure._

_And Sakura was blushing when she realized I could see through the box._

_Inside where tampons._

"_What do you need those for? Your only twelve." Was my foolish comment._

_Sakura looked mad and slapped my face._

"_That's none of your business! And for your information, I'm thirteen! Also, stop using your byakugan to see things you shouldn't see!" Was Sakura's angry response as she angrily stomped away._

_My cheek really hurt afterward! Now I'll be more careful when I see Sakura or any girl carrying a box._

_-Neji._

Rock Lee read as his eyes widened slightly.

"(Wow! I-I didn't know Sakura wore those yet!)" Rock Lee thought as he blushed slightly.

Meanwhile Tenten was giggling as she looked through Neji's underwear drawer and was looking at different pairs of boxers.

Then Neji entered his room and his eyes widened slightly at the scene.

And Rock Lee and Tenten looked up at him.

The scene was Rock Lee reading Neji's diary, and Tenten holding a pair of his boxers.

"Uh...we...um..." Rock Lee said.

Tenten blushed slightly as she put down the boxers.

"Uh...we were uh..." Tenten said.

Neji sighed.

"...Sneaking into my room?" Neji asked.

Rock Lee and Tenten sighed and nodded yes as Rock Lee put down the diary.

"We're sorry! We didn't mean anything by it!" Tenten assured.

"Well...I guess it's okay. But never do this again." Neji said.

Rock Lee and Tenten nodded.

Then Rock Lee walked out of the room with Tenten behind him.

"By the way, your chest is hot, Neji!" Tenten said as she walked out of the room while blushing.

Neji blushed slightly at that and rose an eyebrow.

End.

* * *

How's the story? Is it good, not good? You tell me! I expect this story not to be good because I wrote it out of boredom as I drank Dr. Pepper!

Read and review!


End file.
